<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour toi. by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049486">Pour toi.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77'>AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'entraînement de Light hope devient de plus en plus dur à supporter pour Adora mais pas autant que ses sentiments pour Catra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pour toi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" - Adora regarde ce que j ai trouvée !"<br/>Devant mes yeux Catra. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma Catra. Une simulation de mes souvenirs encore commandée par Light Home. Cette Catra est plus petite, plus gentille plus comme l'ancienne Catra. Glimmer m'a expliquée que les enfants de cette taille avaient entre 6 et 8 ans. <br/>Sortant de mes pensées je baisse ma tête vers cette illusion. <br/>Elle me sourit.<br/>Comme ce sourire me manque.<br/>Mais ça me rappele qu'elle n'est pas elle. <br/>Elle ne me sourira plus. <br/>Je l'ai enfin compris. Depuis longtemps. Mais je l ai ignorée, j'ai était naïve et faible. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Shadow weaver a trouver en moi. <br/>Catra, enfin le souvenir de Catra me ramène à moi. Elle tire mon haut, répète mon nom encore et encore. Je ne l'entends pas. Je n entendrais plus jamais Catra. Pourtant elle continue. Et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, me tends trois fleurs. Blanches, courbées avec s'échappant au millieu une frêle tige jaune. Sa couleur est si vive. Pourtant les feuilles autour semblent épuisées s'accrochant aux derniers espoirs qu'ils leur restent pour survivre.<br/>"Adora pourquoi tu pl...." <br/>Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase j entends sa voix se modifier. Juste comme ce moment dans le portail, juste comme ces autres simulations . Je sais ce qui m'attends. Light hope l'a rejouer tellement de fois pour me le faire comprendre. <br/>J'essuie mes larmes. <br/>Je sors mon épée. <br/>"-Catra.... Je t'aime" J'essaye de chuchoter assez bas pour que Light hope ne m'entende pas cette fois. J'ai appris que c'est impossible de se cacher d'une I.A encore plus si elle est créé par les First One. <br/>Autant répéter ces mots. Je sais que ça sera un échec. Comme dans la Horde chaque émotion inutile est une disgrace. On a grandi comme ça mais alors pourquoi... <br/>Pourquoi je tremble dès que nos yeux se croisent et que nos mains sont armées ? <br/>Pourquoi mes larmes coulent quand je te vois t'enfoncer dans cette haine ? <br/>Pourquoi je veux crier ? <br/>J abats mon épée. <br/>Les fleurs s'envolent doucement comme venant à moi. Je les tiens si fort Catra. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte comme toi. <br/>Tout les autres hologrammes disparaissent mais tes fleurs restent. Je ne les mérite pas je ne saurais quoi en faire. Pourtant je vais les garder Catra et m'accrocher chaque jour à ces fleurs. Pour toi Catra. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey c est la traduction d une fanfic que j avais fait je voulais voir comment ça rendais en français je suis pas fan mais j'espère que vs avez apprécier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>